The Protein Biochemistry Core will provide state-of-the-art technical support in protein expression and purification, protein-protein interaction studies, immunoprecipitation, and enzymatic assays germane for the research goals being pursued in individual projects. By centralizing these services under the leadership of two experienced investigators, Patrick Sung (Core Director) and Steven Raynard (Core Co-ordinator), the Protein Biochemistry Core will enhance the productivity of program project members and promote synergy among the different projects by streamlining access of critical reagents and methodologies across laboratories. Following established protocols, the Protein Biochemistry Core personnel will carry out protein expression in bacteria, yeast, or insect cells and protein purification. Moreover, the Core will work with the participating laboratories to develop new protein expression and purification procedures. To help meet new challenges of the program, the Core Director and Core Co-ordinator will consult with program members on matters pertaining to protein-protein interaction studies, immunoprecipitation, and the development of enzyme assays.